


Needy

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? Can it be classed as that, Anal Fingering, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, I can’t think of a title, Idfk but chans horny again, M/M, Masturbating, Praise Kink, Smut, Subspace, Woojin gets hard, its kind of really sweet despite how horny they are, slight exhibitionism, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Chan was getting bored and started think about some things and before he knew it minhos fingers were up his asshole.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess I’m back lmao, so yeah this is going to be a series now bc sub chan and dom minho have me whipped like cream so ;)

Minho was sitting there casually minding his own business while he got focused on the task in front of him, he was reading through lyrics and writing down inspiration as it flowed through him, he wasn’t asked to do it but he knew it helps chan out a lot sometimes and the older would’ve asked for help soon anyways.

Woojin was on his phone, half asleep as he scrolled through Instagram on his hidden account and occasionally chuckled at a few memes, he rolled over and faced the wall, eventually growing tired and wanting to take a nap.

Chan was laying on his bed throwing his boyfriend occasional glances here and there while he watched a movie. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie though, he didn’t want to watch it. He wanted porn but since his boyfriend and best friend were in the room he didn’t want to be caught. 

He thought back to the bathroom incident from the other week and his face flushed a soft pink. Maybe he did want to be caught. Maybe he wanted minho to get angry at him and order him around like a little slave. Maybe he wanted woojin to turn over and humiliate him, make him feel disgusting from being so turned on by his own scandalous thoughts. He let out a shaky exhale and Minho, although busy working, let a smirk creep up onto his features. 

He knew that shudder anywhere, his baby boy was getting turned on by something and it was overwhelming apparently considering chan let out a almost inaudible whimper. He knew what every sound and signal meant. He knew chan like the back of his hand and there wasn’t a single placed he hadn’t explored, with his mind, hands or tongue. He ignore the pitiful breathes coming from his bed and continued to work. He wanted him to get a little more worked up and needy.

Chan removed his laptop from his stomach and placed it at the end of the bed. He looked over at minho, good he still hadn’t noticed. He looked over at woojin, he was probably asleep so he could possibly get away with having some fun with minho right now. He slipped his hand quietly into his sweats and rubbed his fingers over the crown of his clothed erection, he inhaled sharply and focused on his breathing, he didn’t want to be caught but secretly he did. After what minho did to him in that bathroom a whole new world of being caught in public and having his friends find him and ravish him till he was a fucked out mess, was all that was in his mind and it had been about four weeks since that incident. 

He slipped his fingers into his boxers and grabbed at his cock, sliding his fingers slowly up and down his shaft and using his thumb to press gently into the head of it. He let out a staggering breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He continued his movements slowly, not wanting to make too much of a noise incase he woke woojin up. But that thought only made him grow harder. Woojin had the sexiest fucking tired voice and chan felt like honey every time he heard it, he felt warm and malleable and like he needed to be drowned in his voice.

He wasn’t going to lie, there was definitely some sort of attraction towards woojin, he was beautiful and stunning and had the vocals of a literal angel but when he was angry or frustrated or tired he looked good enough to be eaten by, the way his muscles contracted and tensed when he was trying to not get too stressed out and his voice dropped an octave or three lower. Fuck chan could cum just thinking about him like this. If only woojin knew the things chan thinks off, would he hate chan? Would he think he was filthy and disgusting? Would he treat him like a curb side whore and pound into him like there’s no tomorrow? Fuck chan hoped so, his whimpers got louder at the thought of waking woojin up and he bucked his hips against his hand. 

He blushed and stopped moving for a second, looking over at minho to see he was still working, he pouted and huffed annoyedly. Minho still hadn’t noticed and his plan was flying out the window. However minho had noticed, he heard the whimpers and the quiet moans and he was no longer working, he was sitting there waiting for that moment when chan really had enough of waiting for minho, he’d done this a couple times and Minho knew the routine by now and was just enjoying listening to his boyfriends whines and barely audible pleas.

Chan sat up, slipping his sweats and his boxers off and placing them quietly on the floor. He sat back on his legs, facing somewhat between woojins bed and the desk minho was at. He slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, needy whimpers escaping his throat with each exhale. Once he deemed his fingers slick enough he pulled them out of his mouth and reached behind him, spreading his legs further apart as he traced his tight entrance. He slipped in his middle finger and gasped, he wasn’t that tight from the amount of times minho has been inside of him or he’s made himself feel good with falic shaped objects around the room but it still feels good. He moves it in and out and curls his fingers slowly, letting out more high pitched whines and even a quiet moan slipped out. “H-hyu-ah~ ngh~ hyung~,” he whimpered out.

That’s what minho was waiting for, he quietly rolled back his chair and stood up, the old plastic creaking under its loss of weight. He turned around and looked down at chan, hooded eyes glistening with the desire to please his baby as his bulge throbbed and twitched against his jeans. “Such a naughty boy aren’t you. Couldn’t wait for me to finish my work so you went ahead and thought it was okay to touch yourself without permission hmm?” He whispered, stepping closer to chan.

The latter gasped and shuddered as he added his index finger, curling the digits against his warm, slick walls while he stared up at minho, jaw slack and eyes scrunched up in pleasure, “please hyung I need your fingers in me. Please please oh fuck hyung p-please I’ll do anything.”

Minho smiled and sat down on the bed, back against the wall, he pat his lap and chan pulled his fingers out and immediately threw his legs over minho so he was straddling him. “Fuck baby, such a good boy I didn’t even need to ask you to beg for it. You’re so good baby Jesus fucking Christ” He whispered against chans mouth before delving into his sweet, saliva coated lips, he sucked and nibbled on chans bottom lip for a bit, rolling the plump muscle between his teeth before slipping his tongue into his mouth and exploring the wet cave he knew and loved so much. Chan grinded down against minhos crotch, his bare cock doing wonders against minhos clothed one.

Minho trailed his mouth down chans jawline, leaving warm, wet kisses in his wake as he stopped at the spot where chans ear meets the side of his face and sucked harshly on the skin, it was one of chans sweet spots and he knew just how blissful it made the older feel. Chan threw his head back and moaned, rutting his hips over minhos, “hyung I n-nee-ah fuck~”

Minho didn’t stop his warm kisses against chans neck and sucked at his other sweet spots, leaving a cascade of purple bruises along his throat as he reach over and grabbed a small bottle of lube from under the pillow, they constantly got into situations like this and after countless times of having to get up while in this horny state they decided to just leave it under the pillow. He uncapped the lid and squirted the slimy gel onto his fingers, coating them in a generous amount and chan thanked all the gods that Minho was talented enough to do that and not stop his kisses because if it were chan he probably would’ve just squirted lube onto the bed. 

Minho reached over and without warning slipped his finger past chans rim while simultaneously biting down on the skin in the junction when neck meets shoulder. “Oh fuck. Yes, fuck hyung please, yes just like that oh my god” he whined as Minho slipped a second finger in and started thrusting them in and out. Chan threw his head back as moved his hips in time to minhos fingers, the wet sounds of his slick and the lube combined causing the head of his cock to drip with precome. 

“Good boy, your just sucking them up aren’t you, taking hyungs fingers so good baby, so so good. Fuck you look so hot channie do you know that?” Chan nodded in response and let out a moan, his words coming out as incoherent babbles due to the warm pleasure swirling in the pit of his stomach. 

He was so close and Minho only had two fingers in him. He wanted more though so he lifted his ass up and dropped it down harshly, causing minhos fingers to hit that bundle of nerves that set him on fire. Minho slipped in a third finger and chan didn’t even notice. He brought himself up and slammed back down, moaning minhos name and a string of profanities and “oh fuck yes”. He repeated that a couple times until minho stopped moving his fingers all together and just let chan move on his own, “fuck channie baby, you look so good fucking yourself on hyungs fingers. Such a good boy oh my god baby.” His tone was deep and quiet, still aware of woojin in the room so he was keeping quiet but chan however, he was letting out high pitched whines and moans at every breath he took.

Minho wrapped his free hand around chans cock and thumbed the precome, using it to smear down his shaft and tug at it a few times before starting a steady pace of flicking his wrist. Chan gasped and slammed himself harder on minhos fingers, hitting his prostate each time. “F-fuck hyung I’m so c-close. I’m- ngh, fuck” he let out a breathy moan as he shook and jolted, his orgasm raking sobs from his throat as warm, creamy ropes shot out onto his shirt and minhos chest. “Thank you hyung,” he whispered breathlessly as he collapsed against minhos chest. 

The latter pulled his fingers out and went to wipe them on his pants when chan grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to his mouth, he slipped them in and sucked on them until they were clean but didn’t pull them out afterwards, he suckled gently on them and let out a small sigh followed by a contented hum when minho start gently massaging his scalp. This wasn’t unusual, generally after sex if chan was still in his subspace he would just like to be coddled and taken cared for and this was one way he came down from his mind blowing orgasms. “You did so well baby I’m so proud of you. Such a good boy for me hmm?” He smiled at chan who was smiling bashfully in return, minhos fingers coated in drool as they sat languidly in his mouth.

“You two couldn’t check to make sure I was actually asleep first? Jesus Christ that was hot how could you,” woojin groaned, sitting up in his bed, face flushed and erection so prominent and throbbing he was going to have a boner until next week. “I’m going to have a shower,” he grumbled, picking up some clothes and his towel and holding them against his crotch as he slipped out of the room and swiftly into the bathroom.

Chan whined and nuzzled his head into minhos neck, fingers still in his mouth as he suckled on them. Minho chuckled and scratched at the nape of chans neck. “Why do you pretend like you don’t want him to catch us I know what you want him to do to you,” Minho whispered into chans ear and it was almost enough to get him hard again but the overwhelming exhaustion of his orgasm hit him and he fell asleep with an unamused huff simply because he didn’t want to admit that minho was right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t understand the bathroom references and the things referring to that day it’s based of of my previous Minchan fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
